The Tree by the Stream
by Twilit Lady of Majesty
Summary: The Happy Mask Salesman leaves his usual spot beneath the clock tower in search of entertainment when he comes across Guru-guru, the music-box man.


I step out from beneath the clock tower, the large wooden door letting out a low creak as I push it open. The shining sunlight of the second day greets me with a smile. What a change from the death looming over Termina from above. The townsfolk continue along in their repeated patters, unaware that they've been on a continuous three day loop since I met that boy. My feet drag me about, grogginess still pestering me from early today. The weight on my back is almost unnoticeable by now, only when a new mask is added to my extensive collection will I feel like I have all of Hyrule on me.

Where am I going? Somewhere. Here, there, no place in specific. Entertainment is the only reason I left my usual hiding spot beneath the clock tower. A dog runs up to me, a low growl escaping it's mouth. I stop walking and stare down at it, watching how it leaps at me in attempt to knock me over. As I examine the dog closer, it appears to have been victim of a terrible storm, and then I realize it's raining. My attention is pulled away from the canine and to the water falling from the sky.

What an uncommon event this is, yet it probably happens here all the time. Maybe even every other day. In fact, I do think I hear thunder every once in awhile when I'm living beneath the clock tower.

The rain begins to soak through my clothes, and I don't like it. I begin to desperately search for a spot to hide from the water, the liquid could ruin my masks. I rush around town, my masks and my clothes getting wetter by the minute. I'm about to give up what little hope I have, when I spot a lonely tree sitting next to a low stream and a bridge leading over it. This spot should suffice for the day.

I take my place, clearing some sticks and rocks out of the way before sitting. My bag of masks doesn't leave my back, so if I'm going to sleep, I'll have to sit up.

While adjusting my sitting position, a man with a music box slinks past me, his eyes low, back hunched over. A music box is carried in his arms, the rain being blocked by his body. He appears to be of interest, not the same as the other, more repetitive, townsfolk. But then again, this could just be part of his three-day routine.

The man doesn't notice me, not when he passes me, nor when he sits. I suddenly feel pity towards him. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I approach him.

I clear my throat,"sir?" He looks up, tears streaked down his face. The rain quickly washes them away.

His voice is raspy, as if it hadn't been used in years,"Yes?"

"What's the matter?" I say, flashing a smile. His eyes shoot away, fear growing in them.

"Oh," he sighs,"nothing." I roll my eyes at that statement. Something is _obviously_ the matter.

"Look, I'll make you a deal," I say, grinning. The man looks back to me, now interested in what I have to say. "If you tell me what's wrong, I'll give you a mask. A mask like no other. It'll make it so you can read the thoughts of people," I explain, a devilish grin sneaking onto my face. The man's expression lightens, and then darkens, a smile crawling onto his face.

"Deal," He says, extending a hand. I accept the hand shake offer, and place my hand in his. The calluses on his hand rub against my skin as we proceed with sealing our deal.

"Now," I start, sitting in front of the man,"what's your name?"

He hesitates, looks over his shoulders, and then leans in, his voice low,"Guru-guru."

"Why hello Guru-guru!" I say, scaring him back to his original sitting position.

"Hello," He says, looking anywhere but at me,"and what might your name be?"

"Just call me the Happy Mask Salesman," I announce, smiling wide. Guru-guru nods, attempting to smile. "Now tell me, what's bothering you on this, FINE, day?" I ask, glaring at the sky for a moment before returning my gaze to the man.

"Well, I was recently hired by the Gorman Troupe to play for the Rosa Sisters. But sadly, while I was practicing at night, they kicked me out of the Stockpot Inn," He explains, the corners of him mouth quivering towards a frown.

"People can be such _animals_," I say. He nods in agreement. "Since you practice so much, why don't you play a song for me? It might not be immediately apparent, but I love music," I suggest. Guru-guru's face instantly turns happy, a smile quickly dancing onto his face.

"I'd love to!" He agrees enthusiastically. After several moments of waiting, the man begins to turn the crank on his music box. It starts slowly, the accordion-like sound producing only a few notes and then increasing in speed until it's up to what must be the actual tempo.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I shout, standing and clapping my hands. The smile on Guru-guru's face is irreplaceable. He continues the song, the notes looping in a short pattern, just like the flow of time here in Termina. As he continues, I slowly inch backwards in the hopes of him not noticing my absence. As I make my way out of what now appears to me as the place to do laundry, I hear his shouts.

"Happy Mask Salesman! Where is my mask?! I need my mask!" Guru-guru yells. He begins to play the music box faster, the sound becoming distorted. Before I turn the corner, I peek around the wall to see his smile terrifyingly large, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I need, my mask!" He screams, the music appearing to increase in volume. I jump back behind the corner, and out into the clearing in front of the clock tower. The bell chimes five times, and by the look of the sky, it must be late afternoon.

I return to the door of the clock tower, hesitating before resting my hand on the door. I heave a heavy sigh, and return to my usual hiding spot.

_A/N_

_The ending was weird. Don't correct me on the use of the mask of truth in Majora's Mask, if you think about what I wrote for a second, it'll make sense. Haha, thanks for reading and have a great day!_

_-Twilit Lady of Majesty_


End file.
